GuttenPlag Wiki/English
Seite ist im Umbau/ Page is being rebuilt Give me ca. 20min. --Daniel Mietchen 18:30, 31. Mär. 2011 (UTC) __TOC__ Diese Seite auf Deutsch GuttenPlag - collaborative documentation of plagiarism A critical examination of the doctoral dissertation of Karl-Theodor Freiherr zu Guttenberg: Verfassung und Verfassungsvertrag. Konstitutionelle Entwicklungsstufen in den USA und der EU (Constitution and Constitutional Treaty: Constitutional developments in the USA and EU) Dokumentation *Overview over cases of plagiarism *Annotated dissertation center|link=Visualisierungen|Further visualizations Datei:Barcode_zeilen.png Datei:Ploagiat_graphic-legende_provisorisch.jpg ---- Important pages on the wiki *'FAQ'*sometimes appear with some delay. Please do not immediately assume they have been deleted - just wait a few seconds. Thanks! *Hot spots, good to get acquainted with the cases of plagiarism *Important sources, a good introduction into the sources *Press review [Click here for ENGLISH] *Plagiatsfunde lists all cases of plagiarisms found so far. These cases are segmented, as documented here, into the smallest possible units- fragments, catalogued with respect to their kind of plagiarism as well as the original sources, and then reviewed. *The statistics display the current situation *Guttenberg-2006 is a collection of all findings so far *Guttenberg-2006/Quellen is a collection of all original sources so far identified as underlying at least one case of plagiarism Mitmachen *Das Forum dient als zentrale Stelle für Diskussionen zum Wiki (ältere Diskussionen sind hier sowie unter Diskussionen zu finden) *Über die InBox können weitere inhaltliche Hinweise an GuttenPlag gegeben werden *Wie kann ich helfen? Externe Seiten zum Thema Achtung: Dies sind keine Initiativen von GuttenPlag *Causa Guttenberg - Offener Brief von Doktoranden an die Bundeskanzlerin *Erklärung von Hochschullehrerinnen und Hochschullehrern zu den Standards akademischer Prüfungen (pdf) Beschreibung des Wikis Dies ist eine kollaborative Dokumentation der Plagiate – jeder ist eingeladen, hier mitzuarbeiten. Ergänzungen und Änderungen in diesem Wiki sind transparent und jederzeit nachvollziehbar. Jede Bearbeitung wird protokolliert. Siehe: Änderungen|namespace=0&limit=500}} Letzte Änderungen (ohne Diskussionsbeiträge) Guttenbergs Dissertation und die Plagiatsvorwürfe wurden seit dem 16. Februar 2011 intensiv in nahezu allen deutschsprachigen Medien behandelt. Eine Chronologie der Ereignisse findet man hier. Hinweis Wir möchten klarstellen, dass diese Aktion nichts mit politischer Ausrichtung, persönlicher Schmutzkampagne oder ähnlichem zu tun hat. Unser Ziel ist, die wissenschaftliche Integrität eines Doktortitels in Deutschland zu sichern, damit auch weiterhin eine korrekte wissenschaftliche Arbeitsweise von Trägern eines solchen Titels erwartet werden kann. Durch Aufdecken der existierenden Plagiate in der vorliegenden Dissertation versuchen wir, der Bayreuther Prüfungskommission die Arbeit zu erleichtern. Sollten sich auch Dissertationen von Politikern am anderen Ende des Spektrums durch Plagiate „auszeichnen“, hätten wir keinerlei Probleme, genauso zu verfahren. Leitlinien • Datenschutz • Lizenzbestimmungen • Impressum Über GuttenPlag Dieses Wiki dokumentiert die Plagiate in der Dissertation von Karl-Theodor zu Guttenberg. Zudem dient es als Beispiel für kollaborative Plagiatsdokumentation. Aktuell *Derzeitiger Stand (31.03.2011, 14:00 Uhr): Quellensichtung läuft. *Nächste Sitzung: Do, 31.03.2011, 21:00 Uhr Zwischenberichte *1. Zwischenbericht (21.02.2011, 17:30 h) *2. Zwischenbericht (01.03.2011, 15:05 h) Initial English version A critical examination of the doctoral dissertation of Karl-Theodor Freiherr zu Guttenberg: Verfassung und Verfassungsvertrag. Konstitutionelle Entwicklungsstufen in den USA und der EU (Constitution and Constitutional Treaty: Constitutional developments in the USA and EU). Rules • Privacy • Licencing • Impressum FAQ ' Please read these before commenting - many questions have been addressed there already! News Current situation (as of March 21, 2011, 11:00 UCT) 300px|thumb|For larger figure, [[#Grafik|see below.]] *The final second audit of suspected cases of plagiarism has started, for which we are still looking for helping hands. For a good introduction, see the procedures for collaborative quality assurance for the final report. We call on all supporters of the project to participate in these quality assurance efforts. *If you have time for an hour or two, please check How can I help?. Like most of this wiki, that page is in German. You can also ask for help by way of the chat. Zwischenberichte *First interim report ''(February 21, 2011, 16:30 UTC) *Second interim report (March 1, 2011, 14:05 UTC) Important pages on the wiki *sometimes appear with some delay. Please do not immediately assume they have been deleted - just wait a few seconds. Thanks! *Hot spots, good to get acquainted with the cases of plagiarism *Important sources, a good introduction into the sources *Press review [Click here for ENGLISH] *Plagiate lists all cases of plagiarisms found so far. These cases are segmented, as documented here, into the smallest possible units- fragments, catalogued with respect to their kind of plagiarism as well as the original sources, and then reviewed. *The statistics display the current situation *Guttenberg-2006 is a collection of all findings so far *Guttenberg-2006/Quellen is a collection of all original sources so far identified as underlying at least one case of plagiarism Get involved *The Forum serves as the central hub for discussions about the wiki (older discussions are here) *Suggestions and comments pertaining to content matters can be submitted via the GuttenPlag InBox. *How can I help? External sites on the matter Note: These are not GuttenPlag initiatives. *Causa Guttenberg - An Open Letter from Doctoral Candidates to Chancelor Merkel *Statement of university teachers on the standards of academic exams (pdf) Figure For the figure to be updatable, the desired pages have to be listed here. 600px|center left|340px| The figure can be used for press purposes, with attribution to "GuttenPlag Wiki". We would be glad about an email notification to klickensiehier@yahoo.de. High-res PDF for print Description of the wiki This is a collaborative documentation of cases of plagiarism - everyone is invited to join in. For questions and suggestions, a tweet to @PlagDoc works best. In this wiki, additions and modifications are transparent and easy to trace back. Each edit is being recorded - see Änderungen|namespace=0&limit=500}} Recent Changes (without discussions). Since February 16, Guttenberg's dissertation and the plagiarism row have been covered in virtually all German-language media outlets. For a chronology, see here. Note: We moved from Google Docs to Wikia because the traffic load became too heavy for the former. Thank you very very much for all the support you gave so far - please keep it up! '''You rock! Note We wish to clarify that this initiative has nothing to do with political preferences, personal dirt campaigns or the like. It is our aim to protect the scientific integrity of a doctoral degree in Germany, such that holders of such a degree can continue to be expected to follow good scientific practice. By revealing the existing cases of plagiarism in the dissertation at hand, we attempt to facilitate the work of the Review panel at the University of Bayreuth that is investigating the matter. Should dissertations of politicians from the other end of the spectrum "distinguish" themselves by way of plagiarism, we would have no problem to proceed in the same manner. Kategorie:Wiki